Me And My Lovely Bun Bun
My tail is wagging, I´m blushing and my heart is beating fast I´m with my most beloved mammal, underneath the cover of our blanket fort Judy and I love cuddling inside these, especially in a natural state Which is where we are now, holding each other close We have become husband and wife, soon ready to start a family I´m just resting here as a beautiful and clever bunny looks at me amorously Two very different mammals finding a true friendship led us to where we are It´s a bond that´ll never be cut off, and will last for a lifetime When I´m with you, I can feel how all my fears and worries disappear This was not just a partnership, but something much stronger and deeper The more we got to know each other, the more attractive you started to seem to me In this big and complicated world, my heart finally found its true place You lean close to me, saying very heartfelt and sweet things While I get a very good close look to all of your attractive features Your gorgeous purple eyes have such a fair and warm shine Don´t know which is lovelier, those or the bucktooth smile on your face Your fluffy ears, tight belly, curvy hips, tiny tail, I see it all With your husband, you don´t ever seem hesitant to get all natural I get on you, stroking your ears and feeling your feminine touch My affectionate feelings for you fill me with energy, like an adrenaline rush I never thought a hustler like me could turn into someone like this But that´s the effect all the good you´ve done has on me, Carrots Always staying bravely by the side of my beautiful rabbit I can be either your knight or squire, depending on which way you want it I got to know what it feels like to be happily in love for the first time during our dates My favorites were when went to a ball or for a swim in a lake like young lovers Sometimes sitting by the couch and watching movies together from Pawflix As I let you sit on my lap while offering you some snacks I also love it every time we´re at the raves at Gazelle´s concerts together You look wonderful in your own Gazelle outfit that you always wear there We still participate in activities like this though, even after getting married You and I surely appreciate simple joys like this in life when we´re not working in the ZPD But nothing beats these kinds of moments when I´m this close to you I feel lucky to have a wife with a heart so big and pure You move closer to me, leaning your dewlap against my chest I wrap my tail around your feet as our lips lock tight Against the cover of the blanket fort, one can see a silhouette of two mammals kissing We´re just celebrating a very special kind of love that feels like a blessing I hold you like a teddybear, which makes you almost purr in satisfaction You deserve to be happy for being such a good-hearted and brave woman There will never be darkness in my heart ever again, thanks to the flame you lit there It´ll burn there as long as I live, only for my doe I´m a free and happy fox, with the only thing someone has ever captured being my heart And you, Judy, can certainly keep it Marrying you was the best decision in my life that I´ve ever done We are one, me and my lovely bun bun. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Oneshots Category:Stories in natural state Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy